Princess and the Beast
by Midnight mermaid
Summary: Kakashi and his students are in charge of protecting an unknown princess Marina from Itachi and other power hungry Ninjas.Having the power to control and create all the elements shes a force to be dealt with.Sasuke developes a thing for her but is it real


"Kakashi-sensei when are we going to meet this friend of yours, the one that you said mastered all the elements. The one that's strong enough even to make them!" Naruto said impatiently as he sat next to his sensei and his two best friends Sakura and Sasuke.

"I bet he's old and wise! Man I can't wait to meet him" Naruto said lying back

Under his breathe Kakashi-sensei said "I never said she was a he."

"What did you say sensei?" he said flipping up in interest

"Nothing, nothing, just I never said they were a master but they are powerful enough to conjure but she's having a hard time controlling her powers" he said standing up looking around for his visitor.

"Hey Kakashi, why do we have to protect her?" Sakura asked also getting up while wiping the dirt off of her clothes.

Sasuke stood quietly not caring about what was going to around him and said "most likely one of his "adult" girlfriends that he wants to play with"

"You know I really resent that how mean. So I'm guessing your Sasuke Uchiha………"

He turned around wondering why he didn't feel her presence coming behind him.

"Hey Marina-chan long time no see" Kakashi said giving his friend a high five.

Naruto just stared at her wide eyed and surprised. Instead of an old man in rags he sees a girl with pitch black hair in two pigtails with the tips bright red. Her eyes blood red wearing a black kimono with a red collar and cherry blossoms along the sides, black shorts, and the occasional black sandals, yet with all this stuff she looked harmless and innocent.

Her headband on her forehead and the signs on the gloves indicated she originated from the leaf village.

Sasuke couldn't help but stare.

"Guys this is Marina Umi, still one of my best students. Marina meet my other students, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura." The student looked at her in amazement until Sakura broke the ice by saying "penny for your thoughts."

Marina's personality instantly changed from a quiet girl to a shy girl who gives a smile here and there.

"So why are you here" Sasuke asked snapping out of his gaze

"Sasuke that's rude to say be more polite" Sakura said nudging his arm

"Who cares" he said looking away

"Well I'm here because……." She was about to say when Kakashi-sensei ducked her out of the way of ninja stars flying straight at her.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke immediately became more alert.

"Hello little brother I guess you found my little kitty" Itachi said to his little brother first appearing an inch away from his face next an inch away from Marina.

She stared in horror at his eyes and gave a little chuckle.

"What could you possibly be laughing about" he said grabbing her arm aggressively. Sasuke pulled her arm back away from his brother and also wondered what the chuckle was about.

"Naruto, Sakura watch why she is called "element mysteria" Kakashi-sensei said backing away slowly.

Marina stared Itachi straight in the eyes and yelled "Boo"

Suddenly Itachi blew up in flames as Sasuke grabbed her bridal style and they ducked out of the way.

"Now will you tell me why my brother wants you" Sasuke asked hopping trees one by one.

"Cause I'm the key to unlock a beast so destructive one sneeze from this thing can cause earthquakes" she said smiling as they arrived near Kakashi and the others.

"Wow that actually hurt" Itachi said extinguishing what was left of the small flame.

Itachi and his chums disappeared.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Naruto said enthusiastically "You gotta teach me that!"

"What is this giant beast they're after" Sakura asked curiously

"Well" she was about to start but Kakashi covered her mouth with his hand

"Not till tomorrow, time for everyone to rest up. Get into your sleeping bags."

"Come on Sensei just a little longer" Naruto protested

"No he's right I'll tell you everything tomorrow, kay" Marina said putting her hand on Naruto's shoulder. Sasuke turned a little red with jealousy.

"Kakashi-sensei can I stay near Sasuke" she asked standing contently near him

"Sure why not" he said

"Good night everyone!"

As the night went on Sakura received a little green monster called jealously because Sasuke was hanging out with another girl.

**Oh well Sakura you just got another rival besides Ino-chan!**


End file.
